Unsupervised (Tony Stark x Reader)
by korolevax
Summary: In which Tony-your fiancé-rips apart your house because he ran out of supplies to build "stuff" with and all you can do it stare at his shitty little grin and hate how much you love him. originally made for a contest entry on wattpad :) the link to my wattpad (main) is in my bio, so I hope you enjoy it here.
_entry for the_ _SHIELD_ contest
 _fluff + humor_ || _hope you enjoy xox_

ღ

Had there been any more loose screws on the ground, I would have broken an ankle. Luckily, the heel of my shoe got the worst of it as I almost slipped on one coming home.

They were everywhere, in little piles as if someone had made a trail. I could feel my face already fall with annoyance as I walked through the house, trying to find Tony.

"It would be _really_ nice if you cleaned up after yourself once in a while!" I yelled down the set of stairs to where he was probably working.

After a moment of not hearing anything, I walked away. I slipped off my shoes and jacket, leaving them around just as haphazardly as Tony did with his things. It was an act of spite, but I knew it wouldn't bother him.

As soon as I rounded the corner, my face burned with anger. In what used to be our kitchen was just an empty room. The fridge was gone, and the oven had been torn apart. Either my kitchen had committed suicide or Tony just ruined our house. Now all that was left was frozen food slowly melting on the counter.

I stormed from the kitchen, practically running down the staircase. On my way over I saw even the tv was pulled off the wall, only a few wires sticking out. I groaned in frustration as I found him sitting at his desk.

His work area looked ten times worse than the kitchen; where his old suits used to be were piles of half made robots-ones he most likely scrapped. The shelves overflowed, the floor so cluttered I thought twice before even daring to walk in after him.

I saw Tony's half-smirk as I pulled open the glass doors, carefully choosing my footing as to not step on anything. Tony looked up from his desk as he rocked back and forth innocently in a swivel chair. "Hey, gorgeous."

My face lifted off the ground to stare back at him with stupid awe. "Ugh, stop it." I argued plainly, looking around the room. "Please tell me we were robbed and this is what you could salvage."

Tony obviously shook his head. "I got bored. And I needed new things. I thought the house could use a little renovation anyway, I was getting kind of bored of it." He pressed his lips together pensively before looking back down at whatever he was making.

I smiled softly, praying this was all a joke. "You got bored?" I repeated slowly. There were times I felt more like his mother than his fiancé.

Nodding, Tony rocked again in his chair before propping his feet up on the desk. "I got rid of all my old suits, and I needed a challenge." He said childishly, holding a doll sized robot up in his hands.

I shook my head stubbornly. "You just decided to get rid of everything you had and start over." I said, throwing my hands into the air for added effect. "And whose fault was that?"

Tony cocked his head innocently. "I'm assuming not the kitchen's?" He added a cheesy smile at the end, and I sighed as I looked away from it.

I shook my head in disbelief, but he just sighed and said, "In my defense, I was left unsupervised." I could see his childish smile from the corner of my eye, but I resisted looking. If I had, I probably would have forgiven him on the spot.

He set the robot down again, flipping a little lever that was placed between the robot's legs, and soon enough, the mechanic item started to dance. I furrowed my brows as I looked over at it. "You're so immature!" I shouted as he laughed when he flicked the crotch switch again.

"I can't believe you ruined the TV so you could make a creepy dancing- _thing_." I huffed. Tony finally composed himself, his smile fading as the robot died down. I looked away from him again, my eyes ghosting over the rest of the items scattered around.

My mouth gaped open again, and as soon as I saw it, Tony stood up from his chair and came over to me while frantically shaking his head. "Is that a steering wheel?" I asked him in genuine concern.

Stepping over a torn microwave on the way over, I picked the steering wheel up from the floor. Tony went in to hug me, but I stopped him by pushing the wheel in his chest. "You tore apart my car, didn't you?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Tony's hands wrapped around the steering wheel as he slowly pried it out of my hands. "It's just a car-"

I groaned, running my hands through my hair in distress. How a grown man could be so immature, I had no idea. Tony shook his head more and grabbed my wrists gently. I was stubborn, but after a moment of feeling his puppy eyes bleed into me I looked up at him.

"You know, I can just buy you a new car. I can do that." He said, much too full of himself as he pulled me into his chest and hugged me. "I'm rich, if you didn't know."

I laid my head on his shoulder tiredly. "By the way our house looked, I would've guessed we were squatters." I retorted sarcastically, and I could feel Tony chuckle quietly.

He kissed my head. For a moment I completely forgave him and fell into his hug more. Then I saw my laptop screen broken apart from the keyboard on his desk, and my chest tightened angrily again. "You're lucky you're rich." I muttered, pulling away from him to walk back upstairs.

Tony quickly walked after me, catching the glass door after I refused to hold it open for him. "You're lucky you have a wealthy and handsome genius as a boyfriend."

ღ

That's the story of how I got here. By "here," I mean sitting on the couch eating from a tub of ice cream before it melted and staring at the blank wall where my television used to be.

"I hate you." I murmured, spooning ice cream into my mouth as I leaned against Tony's chest. I laid into him as his sprawled out legs tangled into mine.

Tony grinned slyly and leaned forward to ask that I feed him a scoop of ice cream-which of course I did. "I love you, too."

ღ

 **i hope this was fluffy enough haha, i never write tony fanfics but i was in the mood for some banter. i hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
